Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The Recon Armor is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Introduction The Recon Armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor. It is an Armor Permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The Armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor and the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Australia. The main aim of it was to create armor with stealth capabilities, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The Helmet features largely rounded features with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers on each side of the mouth and a small indent on the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are a more angular version of the EVA, with a box like shoulder pad and a section jutting out and down the arm. It also features a slanted rectangular strip of metal jutting outwards at a 90 degree angle from the shoulder pad. Chest Characteristics The Chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body it is more angular like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. Unlock *Head: Bungie Employees Bungie Weekly Update: 10/12/07: "I’m making a list, I’m checking it twice, and it’s a list of dumb messages (and perfectly polite ones) inquiring about the Recon armor permutation. The short answer to those inquiries is, “No, you can’t have it.” The people you see with the Recon helmet are Bungie employees, and they did nothing in-game to unlock it. There is nothing you can do to unlock it." and community members who recieve it as a gift from Bungie Bungie Weekly Update: 10/26/07: "Oh, folks are begging us for the Recon Armor perm, and we’re giving it out to a couple of community members today as a special treat: ''ZB Shogun for suffering the most humiliating traffic accident ever: Rubber Bullet and Skyllus vBi for shooting himself in the head with his own Sniper Rifle. Both lucky players will now find that Recon is a useable armor perm next time they log into Halo 3 and for the rest of you don’t bother asking us for it. We’ll give it out based on good deeds and valuable community service and occasionally because they make us laugh, as seen above. There will be plenty of occasions and reasons to get it. PM-ing and emailing us will not make any difference. But play nice and be a good sport and who knows?" *Shoulders: Bungie Employees and community members who recieve it as a gift from Bungie *Body: Bungie Employees and community members who recieve it as a gift from Bungie (Note- Recently it has been confirmed that it is unlockable, however Bungie stated they will only give it out as a reward. Read the link for more details.) Gallery Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|Recon armor seen on the Bungie Day painting Image:Unknown1.PNG|The Recon armor in-game image:Ninjahelmetzw6.png|Helmet of the Recon armor Image:5155-Full.jpg|A Zombie in the armor Controversy When it was finally announced by Bungie to be only usable by Bungie employees it prompted a community backlash. On Bungie.net, a topic devoted to the search of it ran for fifteen thousand posts, Luke Smith (a.k.a. Lukems and Bungie Employee) and other possessors of the armor left cryptic clues behind to its potential unlock, many community members feeling that this lead them on. Also, many have seen it as 'false advertising' as Bungie not only released an image of the Mark VI, CQB Armor, EVA armor, and the Recon armor on Bungie Day, they also showed it along with the ODST Armor at the PAX Omegathon '07. Trivia *The armor permutation was first discovered in the Bungie update on the 7th of July then later with videos from PAX ’07 and leaked images. *The game guide makes no mention of the Recon armor. It is noted that Bungie requested that some of the armor permutations not be in the guide. *Bungie has said on October 11, 2007 that the Recon armor is available only to Bungie employees. *Some torrents have allowed the ability to get the armor, from burning an illegal copy of the game. Doing so will result in your gamertag, your system's MAC address, and your IP address being permanently banned from Xbox Live, with no hope of ever playing Xbox Live on that system again. *According to Bungie, as of October 26, 2007, Bungie will give it out based on good deeds and valuable community service and occasionally because the players make them laugh. There will be plenty of occasions and reasons to get it. References Category:The Covenant Category:Halo 3 Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor Category:Halo 3